


fashion sense

by voksen



Series: WKverse [13]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "I am not wearing that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashion sense

"I am not wearing that," Schuldig says, giving him a rather nice version of the evil eye.

Crawford tosses the suit at him, unable to hold back the corners of a smirk as Schuldig catches it instinctively. "You are," he says.

"Fuck you," Schuldig mutters, and holds the suit up next to himself, scowling at it. "White suits are _your_ thing. I have more taste."

The issue of Schuldig's taste is not an argument they have time for at the moment; the Elders will be calling for them for the first time within the hour, and Crawford has far more than an hour's worth of things to say about wearing a yellow bandanna and red glasses as fashion accessories when one's hair is orange, among other things. "Put on the suit," he says, trying to stress that it's an order, although Schuldig is perhaps not quite so inclined to obey orders yet as Crawford would like. "And take off the bandanna."

Schuldig looks up at him through his bangs, annoyed, malicious - and then there's a spark of an idea between them; he can see it in the way Schuldig's mouth curls up.

Crossing his arms, he stands and waits; Schuldig undoes his jacket, still staring at him, and drops it to the floor, then his shirt.

"You like watching me strip?" he asks, smirking, hands on his belt.

This is yet another thing for which they have insufficient time. "If it means you're going to put on your suit afterwards."

Schuldig makes a disgusted noise as he kicks off his pants. There's really no reason for him to take off his underwear, too - except to attempt to annoy Crawford both with his nudity and with wearing the expensive suit commando, which is, of course, exactly why he does it.


End file.
